Dear Logan
by sarcasmcocktail
Summary: Was a one shot songfic based on Leann Rimes' Right Kind of Wrong. Rory reflects on her relationship with Logan after he leaves her room following Jews and Chinese Food. Chapter 2 added by request... ON HOLD
1. Right Kind of Wrong

**AN:** Another song made me think up a song fic, this time _Right Kind of Wrong_ by Leann Rimes

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I am not the amazingly brilliant Amy Sherman-Palladino and don't have any ownership of Gilmore Girls or the like. I also don't own the song

**Background:** This takes place after _Jews and Chinese Food _and isn't really AU, it's more Rory reflecting after Logan leaves her room that night.

_Dear Logan…_

That was all Rory could get out to start – she had so many things she wanted to say to the boy who stole her heart. He'd just left her lying breathless on her bed; that's how he worked. She looked again at the paper in front of her and thought to herself, "_dear Logan…"_ The radio came on and suddenly the words became clear – almost as though the song was meant for the two of them.

Know all about, 'bout your reputation

And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation

But I can't help it if I'm breathless

Every time that I'm where you are

_I know that you're a playboy and that having a girlfriend isn't for you and I really want to try to do this casually, but it's not that easy. I know that I told you I could do it, I told you that I didn't want another relationship, but I was wrong. You told me that I was special and that you wanted to ask me out – so why can't you? Why can't you try…do you know what you do to me?_

You walk in and my strength walks out the door

Say my name and I can't fight it anymore

_When you're in the room, I can't seem to concentrate on anything else. I hurt my best friend because of you; I should've never had the Chinese food with you, but I did anyway. I put you over Marty and that's something I shouldn't have, but you make me so weak. You have a power over me that you'll never understand and I should never tell you. You even have a pet name for me – Ace. I'll be your Ace Reporter if you want me to be._

After those words, Rory realized how corny her letter was getting, but she wasn't even sure she was going to send it. These were words that she had to get out because not only did she have to admit her feelings to Logan, but she had to admit them to herself. She sat and remembered her grandparents vow renewal; everything was so spur of the moment and absolutely perfect. Seeing Logan there made everything so much better and seeing him with a girl killed Rory like she wouldn't believe. Christopher had taught her to be braver than ever; it was one aspect of boys that she should follow her mother. Rory also thought about what could've happened had Lorelai not opened the door, if there was no poker game, if she let him stay the night. Logan reminded her of someone, but it wasn't someone she felt the same about…he reminded her of Tristan except she was drawn to Logan in a way that was indescribable. He wasn't like the safe Dean or the bad boy Jess…he was something new.

Oh I know I should go

But I need your touch just too damn much

_I didn't want you to leave tonight; I wanted you as much as you wanted me. But we can't keep doing this; I know that I'm not as emotionally ready as I was. I got attached to Dean and I know that I would get just as attached to you. There's something about your touch that makes me want to stay with you forever._

She could only imagine how much Logan would mock this letter, but as a journalist Rory did what she did best. Spoken words had only dug her in deeper holes, but written words were magical. Through her writing, Rory had made the paving of parking lots sound amazing…a letter shouldn't be too much harder.

Loving you isn't really something I should do

Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you

I should try to be strong

But baby you're the right kind of wrong

_My mother told me never to get into my grandparents' world…but that's what you are. You're everything I've always stayed away from – everything that's wrong for me. For some reason, though, all I want to do is talk to you – hear you call my name, "Ace," I just want to be near you. I know that it's wrong…but I guess you are the right kind of wrong._

Might be a mistake, a mistake I'm makin'

But what you're giving I am happy to be takin'

'Cause no one's ever made me feel

The way I feel in your arms

_Some mistakes are meant to happen though – and in all honesty, I don't think you're a mistake. You will bring me into a world that has always been so foreign to me; a world that I've never wanted to be a part of. You're offering me the experience to be a girl of the world – to be with a guy who has been around. There was something about the way you pulled me closer when I tried to run at the wedding – I felt like I belonged in your arms. I felt safe and comfortable and things that I can't feel in the kind of relationship that you want. Maybe you can change your playboy ways once I enter that world._

She didn't want Logan to change at all – she liked him how he was. Lorelai wasn't going to approve of Rory becoming what she ran away from. It was a different world than the one in Stars Hollow; those elite only look out for themselves. Rory knew that her mother would be worried if she got involved with Logan. Emily and Richard though, they'd be the happiest people ever. Rory didn't want Emily to be happy because like her mother, Rory was upset over Luke and Lorelai's relationship being ruined due to Emily's advice to Christopher. Something was drawing Rory to Logan – she wanted to be in his arms forever.

They say you're something I should do without

They don't know what goes on when the lights go out

There's no way to explain

All the pleasure is worth all the pain

_There's something in your kiss and I don't know what it is, but it's worth going against what my mother wants. She thinks that you'll hurt me because you're like the people she ran away from. Marty thinks that you'll hurt me because of how much of a jerk you are to him. The two of them are my best friends and I usually listen to what they say, but this time I think they're wrong. They don't see how you are to me – they can't tell how you make me feel. I can't explain it to them either. Even Colin and Finn have told me not to get involved with you, they told me you'd hurt me. They're your friends and I'd assume that they know you better than anyone but do they know how you feel about me? Do they think that you'll hurt me because I'm a fragile little girl who can't handle casual sex? Maybe they're right…_

I should try to run but I just can't seem to'Cause every time I run you're the one I've run toCan't do without what you do to me, 

I don't care if I'm in too deep

_After Marty admitted how he feels about me, I wanted to crawl into a hole because I told him how I feel about you. I felt so low, then I saw you at my window and suddenly everything was so much better. I've become dependent on you, almost like a drug. It's gone too far now for me to ever get out. I'm putty in your hands now and you can do with me whatever you want._

She knew those last lines were going to go to his head, but she didn't care. Finally her feelings were all coming out. The song was taking everything Rory felt and helping her put it on paper – helping her to finally show Logan everything. She didn't want him to be scared away, but she didn't care anymore. She'd fallen so hard there was no getting up from this one.

_I don't expect a response from you, you're Logan Huntzberger – you're the playboy who gets whatever he wants. I don't know if you want me for more than just my body. I can't forget how you told me I'm special, how you held me tighter. There's something I feel when I'm with you that I just can't explain and I wish that you could feel the same. I guess I'll see you around._

_Rory "Ace" Gilmore_

Rory walked over to the room that Logan shared with Colin and Finn and dropped the letter under the door. She wasn't sure if she wanted Logan to read it, but it was too late – he was going to. A couple of days went by and she didn't see him anywhere. After class Rory went to the newspaper office and found a letter on her desk.

_Ace –_

_ I told you how I feel about you, I'm crazy about you. I think I might just be willing to give the relationship thing a try – you'll have to help me though. I may be your right kind of wrong – but everything about you is exactly right._

_ - Logan_


	2. Drunken Disturbances

**AN:** Wow, those reviews were great and made me very happy. I started thinking about how I could do another chapter to this story because it seemed very much a one shot, but then I had an idea. Please let me know if you like this technique or if I should quit while I'm ahead. I also plan to write another chapter to _Breathe Deep_ (my Trory) soon and maybe finally another one to _I Tried to Forget You_ if I have time/am procrastinating something. If you haven't read those I would LOVE for you to read and comment. Okay, that's enough of a note – on to the story.

A few days went by and Rory hadn't heard a single word from Logan – she'd called him after receiving his letter in her window, but still nothing. Paris had been locked in her room fighting with Doyle, Marty didn't want to hear about it, and Lorelai wouldn't understand leaving Rory with no one to talk to. She decided to call Lane; maybe she'd be able to get some help there. She dialed those seven familiar digits waiting to hear Lane's voice, but instead Brian answered.

"Lane and Zach are on a date."

"Okay, thanks Brian."

Rory hung up the phone and found something to study to keep herself occupied and get her mind off of Logan at least for a little while. After about an hour, she needed a bottle of water but she was out in her room so she went into the common room where Paris and Doyle were sitting on the couch.

"Listen Gilmore, there's a new assignment on your desk and I want it on mine by Monday morning."

"Doyle, its Thursday!" Rory exclaimed.

"Consider it punishment for how you treated your editor on Saturday."

"This isn't the newsroom, Doyle, this is my room and I can talk however I like."

With that she stormed out of the suite to find the work that Doyle left. She had a feeling it would be something as spiteful as when Paris gave her the parking lot piece. On the way to the newsroom, Rory stopped for coffee and saw Marty walking away from the coffee stand.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey, Rory."

"Look…Marty…I'm…"

"You don't have to be," he cut her off, "I knew you liked him, I shouldn't have said anything."

_If I didn't say it would I still have felt it, what's the sense in that._

"I don't want to lose you."

"You won't."

Marty walked away and Rory just watched…once again seeing her best friend walk out of her life.

The newsroom was quiet at 9:00pm on a Thursday – most of the Yale students were out celebrating Thirsty Thursday. Rory found her assignment and groaned, "write and editorial on courtesy in the workplace." Only Doyle would think of something like that and make her do it. He knew as well as she did that no one on campus would care enough to read that piece therefore demeaning Rory to a lower class of writer.

Since her first class on Fridays wasn't until noon, Rory decided to begin writing the story just to get it over with. It had to get done quickly anyway since Rory planned on going home the next night and not getting back until late on Sunday. Doyle knew that Rory wanted to go home for the weekend because Lorelai was still having a hard time getting over the Luke situation especially after how he acted at _Fiddler on the Roof_. Suddenly Rory's thoughts were interrupted by someone fumbling with the door…in walked the three musketeers…all three of them completely smashed.

"Why hello, Gilmore," Finn said attempting to be charming as always, "what brings you here instead of with us and a bottle of well…anything, on a Thursday night?"

Before she said a word, Rory watched the drunken Logan walk out of the room confirming her suspicions. Logan was avoiding her.

"Come on, Rory, party with us," Colin added.

"I have to write an editorial and I'm going home tomorrow night so it needs to get done."

"Work, work, work, is that all you Americans do?"

"Finn," Colin said, "Where'd Logan go?"

The two drunken boys were sidetracked and left the room and Rory to go find their drunken third. Rory couldn't concentrate on her article anymore, she wanted to cry. She knew that she shouldn't have gotten her hopes up when Logan wrote her that letter. Chances were, he didn't even write it – someone else did just to mess with her head. Lorelai was right, those socialites were manipulative and not the type to get involved with.

_ "Are you ever going to ask me out? No answer. You flirt with me. You act like you like me a little. You show up here, with a friend, not a date. I mean, aren't you? Ever? Pause. You do like me, right? Logan smiles. Oh. Okay. Uh, no problem. She tries to pull away; he doesn't let her. I'll just, um, let you go back to your table, and I'll just start burrowing directly into the ground," _Rory remembered the wedding.

_ "I have thought about asking you out, several times. I just don't think it's such a good idea."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because you're special."_

_"Special, like 'Stop eating the paste', special?"_

_"You are beautiful. You are intelligent. You are incredibly interesting. You're definitely girlfriend material. I, however, am definitely not boyfriend material. I can't do commitment, and I don't want to pretend to you that I can. If I were to date you, there would be no dating. It would be something, right away, and I'm not that guy."_

It wasn't like he didn't warn her; he was running from commitment even though he said he'd try it. Rory couldn't figure out exactly what was on Logan's mind; they were enigmatic to each other. She sat at her desk knowing that the piece had to be written, but thinking about nothing by Logan….daydreaming of how his hands felt on her skin. Every touch made her melt and no matter how wrong he was – something made it feel right when they were together.

Rory fell asleep at her desk and was awakened at 3am by someone once again playing with the door. She wanted it to be Logan to sweep her off her feet; he was there but Finn and Colin were by his side. The three of them were further into oblivion than they had been earlier and she had no clue what they were doing there.

"Rory – I want you."

That was all Logan said before again disappearing from sight; the other two were oblivious to all that was going on around them. Looking at the clock, Rory realized that she should head back to her room and get some sleep.

After walking back to the dorm, Rory wasn't very tired – she was too busy thinking of Logan's words. She didn't want to be the kind of girl that let a guy dictate her emotions – she wanted to prove that she could be free. After a year of being single she made a mistake with Dean and had another shot at the relationship, but she realized that wasn't what she wanted. Maybe she didn't want a relationship – but something about Logan made her never want to be away from him.

Rory spent the night lying in bed thinking, dozing in and out of consciousness a few times. When her alarm went off at 11, she didn't remember falling asleep and she wasn't feeling too well rested. After a shower and a cup of coffee, it was off to her journalism class. The class discussion revolved around digging into the heart and soul of a story; finding out every angle and reading between the lines. Rory started to do that to the short letter she got from Logan. This wasn't going to be a good day.

Rory had one more class after journalism then it was back to Stars Hollow. She sat in the car listening to the Bangles and remembering the concert she went to with her mother, Sookie, Madeline, Louise, and Paris – that was the start of the friendship that led to the two of them living together at Yale. Logan's name hadn't crossed her mind at all and she was thankful for that.

She pulled into the driveway to find her mom's jeep there so she went into the house and yelled, "I'm home," but Lorelai was no where to be found. After searching the entire house, Rory went outside and noticed something different about the garage so she let herself in. The sight wasn't something that Rory wanted to see – Lorelai was sitting in the corner crying with the DVDs of _Batman and Robin_ and _The Mirror Has Two Faces_ sitting in front of her.

"Why can't I look like Elle Macpherson?"

"What?"

"Sookie told me that Rachel was an Elle Macpherson pretty and I said that I couldn't picture Luke with her and Sookie asked if I saw him with a Lorelai Gilmore pretty and I said no. Rachel does look like Elle Macpherson and I'm nothing. I want to look like her."

Rory didn't say a word she just sat down next to her mother. She didn't know what to say; everything with Luke had just been crazy. Everyone knew how much the two of them cared about each other, but it was Christopher and Emily who ruined it. For the first time Rory was seeing how Lorelai grew up and had her life dictated – Emily would stop at nothing to have her way. There was one thing Rory knew her mother missed almost as much as Luke – Luke's coffee, so she went to the diner to get some.

"Hey Rory. How's your mom?"

"You should know," that was the most spiteful tone Luke had ever heard come out of Rory's mouth.

"Look, Rory, I'm sorry, but I can't be her number two."

"You aren't Luke, don't you see that. My father will always be a part of my life, but you raised me more than he did. This is all my grandmother's doing."

"I can't be part of that life; the socialite parties…that's not my thing."

"It's not mom's either, that's why we live in Stars Hollow. She brought me up keeping me away from that because she didn't want to see the kind of pain the two of you are feeling….forget it, I just need two coffees."

Rory realized that she wasn't only talking about her grandmother, she was talking about herself. Logan would be approved of and cause her to be involved in that set. She was going to be obligated to be at more of those boring events than she already went to. She was feeling the same way as Luke about being dragged into all of it; maybe Logan didn't want her on his arm every time. Maybe Logan didn't want anyone to know about them.


	3. It All Comes Together

**AN: **I FINALLY saw Pulp Friction over a week after it was on and now I've been inspired to add on to this story. Thank you for all of the reviews and I hope you enjoy what I have in store…

Rory brought her mother the coffee and Lorelai drank it like she hadn't had a drink in years. Little did Rory know she was followed back to the house; Luke was standing behind her watching Lorelai sobbing and drinking her coffee. He didn't know what he was going to do or say, but he did know that he was going to get Lorelai back.

"Luke…" she said softly seeing that he was standing there.

Rory turned around and saw the serious look on the diner owner's face and walked towards the house. She had her own thinking to do while her mother and Luke hopefully reconciled.

"When Rory came in to get you coffee…she told me…"

"and you came here…"

"I miss you, Lorelai; you've come into my diner every day for the past 12 years and for the past 2 weeks I've barely seen you."

"You saw me at the play."

"And all I wanted was to…" Luke wasn't very good with words so he walked over to Lorelai and kissed her.

Meanwhile Rory was in the house thinking about her situation with Logan. She thought hard about the words she said to Luke; Lorelai never wanted her to be part of the social set and she never had an interest in it. There was something about Logan though that drew her in and she was completely addicted to him. Every kiss was something new filled with passion she'd never imagined before.

Rory looked out her bedroom window and saw that her mother and Luke had made up which made her want even more to be with Logan. Her thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone ringing on her nightstand; she looked at the caller ID then had to look again.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ace"

"Logan, it's been a few days…"

"I know. Look, we have to talk."

"I'm home until Sunday night."

"Can I come out there?"

"Umm….I guess so?"

Rory wasn't sure what was going to happen because when she was around Logan she lost control. He responded to her letter that he felt the same, but that was it – there was never anything else. She was sure he'd come over and kiss her then suddenly everything else would disappear and there would be no need for talk.

Lorelai came into the room with a big smile to inform Rory of the reconciliation when she noticed the frown upon her daughter's face.

"Logan's come over."

"What?"

"He called and said we needed to talk and I kind of agreed that he can come over."

The girls had planned a movie night to help cheer Lorelai up that night, but now that Lorelai was happy it was Rory that needed the cheering up. Her mother had rented Spaceballs because everyone needs a stupid comedy every once in a while and the junk food was spread all over the living room. Luke hated it and brought his own snacks to movie night after a while; he was back at the diner until 8 when he put Caesar in charge and planned to head back to the Gilmore house.

An hour later there was a knock at the door; Rory rushed to answer it only because she didn't know what Lorelai would say to Logan if she saw him. When she opened the door, Rory and Logan stood there and look at each other before he said the first words.

"So are you gonna invite me in, Ace?"

"Oh yeah – come in."

Rory escorted Logan to the living room where they sat down on separate ends of the couch; it was evident that neither trusted themselves. They sat in complete silence for a few minutes again before Logan pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. Rory recognized the paper as the letter she wrote him; she was expecting him to mock it and tell her that the response was written by Finn or more likely Colin.

"I don't know how many times I've read this," Logan said breaking the silence. Rory just stared at him waiting for more, "when I wrote you that reply it was because all I wanted was to be near you…but truthfully, I was scared."

"That's what you were avoiding me?"

"I wasn't avoiding you."

"Then what do you call walking out of every room I walked in to even when you were drunk telling me that you want me."

"Okay, so maybe I was avoiding you. I don't know, Ace, there's something about you – like I told you at the wedding, you're special. I don't want to hurt you."

"I thought I could do no strings, I really did…"

"I knew you couldn't."

"Then why did you agree to it?"

"Do you know how much I wanted to kiss you? Do you know how many times I wanted to pull you close and not let go. That night you were in my arms on the dance floor and if I'd told you that you couldn't handle no strings, would you have walked away?"

"Probably."

"I didn't want that."

"Well what do you want?"

"You."

"That's not an answer, Logan."

"I'll try the relationship thing, it's something new for me, but you're worth it. I thought about how I would feel if I saw you with another guy…"

"and…?"

"I would want to rip his head off."

There wasn't another word, Rory leaned in and kissed Logan and he welcomed her tongue into his mouth. Rory once again felt like she had no control and when Logan put his arms around her she simply melted. Kissing him was nothing like anything she'd felt before with Dean, Jess, or anyone.

The two lovebirds were so caught up in themselves that they didn't notice Lorelai walk into the room until she coughed to catch their attention.

"Mom….you remember Logan?"

"Yes, this seems to be the same way I met him also."

Rory blushed, but Logan rubbed it off and attempted to charm Lorelai. Lorelai explained to Logan that charm wasn't going to change her opinion of him and she then asked Rory to join her in the kitchen. Lorelai reminded her daughter that it was movie night and said that Logan was welcome to join as long as there was no more tonsil hockey on the couch. After a few laughs and a serious talk about what Rory was getting herself into, the girls went back into the living room.

"Logan, tonight is movie night and it's tradition that boyfriends are allowed to stay…"

"I'll stay if you accept me as your boyfriend."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Rory sat down next to her boyfriend and he put his arm around her, Lorelai couldn't help but feel skeptical when she saw them, but Rory looked happy. Eight o'clock rolled around and Luke showed up sporting his own snacks since he wouldn't touch the junk food that the girls lived on.

Lorelai ordered the pizza and Logan watched in amazement as Rory ate all of the candy on the table. The pizza came and they put on the movie; Lorelai and Luke sat on the couch while Rory cuddled against Logan on the floor. It was the first time since their first kiss where Rory and Logan were able to just lay together and were perfectly fine with simply that.

Logan was unsure of how much Lorelai knew; he knew that Rory and her mother were close but he didn't know if Rory would tell Lorelai about her sex life. He was actually jealous of the relationship Rory and Lorelai had; his life with his own parents revolved around nothing but money. The movie was over around 10 and Lorelai said that she was going over to Luke's.

"Logan, you are welcome to stay the night."

"Thank you, Lorelai, that'd be nice."

After Luke and Lorelai left, Rory took Logan's hand and led him towards her room.

"I'm sure your mother didn't mean in your bed."

"If we were at school, where would you sleep?"

"In your bed, but this is your house."

"My mom knows that we're sleeping together, I don't think she'd care."

Logan was not going to argue with the beautiful girl that was leading him to her bed. Rory changed into a tank top and pajama bottoms while Logan, who had nothing to sleep in, wore simply his boxers. Rory found a comfortable position on Logan's chest with his arm around her and he innocently kissed the top of her head. An innocent kiss didn't last very long before it became more passionate. Logan slipped his hand under Rory's shirt but she felt awkward. She hadn't done anything in that room since Dean and something didn't feel right.

"Not tonight."

Logan looked at Rory and saw the serious look and just held her for the rest of the night. He realized in the morning that there was nothing better than looking at Rory sleeping in his arms. She woke up not long after and smiled because she realized that Logan really did care about her and he was going to be able to do the relationship without strings.

After the two woke up and separately showered, Logan wanted to see the town. He wanted to learn about the life that Rory lived away from the socialites. This was all new to Logan and he wanted to learn everything.

Rory first took him to Luke's for coffee and breakfast then they did the full tour. Miss Patty's was first and of course she took every opportunity to hit on Rory's new boyfriend. When the two were walking away Miss Patty whispered, "Hold on to this one, he's cute." Rory simply laughed and took Logan's hand leading him towards Doose's. Before entering the grocery store, she made sure that Dean wasn't working and since it was safe she took him inside. Everything about the small town life was new and exciting for Logan – he loved how everyone knew Rory and people glared at him making sure he took care of their baby. He was dating the town sweetheart and wanted to do make sure he kept her.

The last stop on the tour was the Dragonfly and Logan was amazed at what Lorelai had accomplished. He'd heard about her, especially when he first met Lorelai. His parents had known Lorelai when they were younger and she was the wild child that got pregnant at sixteen; none of the elites that Logan had grown up around could ever raise a child on their own the way that Lorelai did.

"Rory, don't forget there's a town meeting at 6. Is Logan coming?"

"Town meeting? Sounds straight out of _Nightmare before Christmas."_

"Well, without everything alluding to death…actually scratch that – it's pretty similar."


End file.
